parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Characters Story (1995)
a spoof of Toy Story. Cast *Sheriff Woody - Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania) *Buzz Lightyear - Peter Pan *Mr. Potato Head - Buck (Ice Age 3: Dawn of The Dinosaurs) *Slinky Dog - Norm (Norm of The North) *Rex - Sid (Ice Age) *Hamm - P.T. Flea (A Bug's Life)=(Voice-Actor-Refrence) *Bo Peep - Mavis (Hotel Transylvana) *Sarge - Sergeant Monty (Valiant) *Sarge's Soldiers - Various Birds *Andy Davis - Nate Gardner (Storks) *Mrs. Davis - Sarah Gardner (Storks) *Molly Davis - Baby Diamond Destiny (Storks) *Sid Phillips - Melvin Sneedly (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Hannah Phillips - Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman *Scud - Phango (Khumba) *Etch - Migo (Smallfoot) *Lenny - Fear (Inside Out) *Bo Peep's Sheep - Themselves *Mr. Shark - Bela (Hotel Transylvania 2) *Mr. Spell - Brian (Igor) *RC - Dusty Crophopper (Planes) *Robot - WALL-E *Rocky Gibraltar - Mighty Eagle (The Angry Birds Movie) *Snakes - Viper (Kung Fu Panda) *Troll Dolls - Trolls Characters *Hockey Punk - Big Bad Wolf (Shrek) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Birds (Rio) and (The Angry Birds Movie) *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Bubbles (The Angry Birds Movie) *Combat Carl - Peter Parker/Spider Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe) *Baby Face - Venom (Spider-Man 3) *Ducky - Azrael (The Smurfs) *Frog - Baby Tick-Tock (The Pirate Fairy) *Hand-in-the-Box - Black Wolf (The Flight Before Christmas) *Janie/Pterodactyl - Heather (Over The Hedge)/Darkar (Winx Club) *Jingle Joe - Mandible (Antz) *Legs - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) (both will Share on Dragon Rockz) *Rockmobile - Winged Beast (9) *Roller Bob - Grubber (My Little Pony: The Movie) *Walking Car - Professor Z (Cars 2) *Burned Rag Doll - Princess Morbucks (The Powerpuff Girls) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Jackson Storm (Cars 3) *Yellow Soldier Toys - Kang and Kodos (The Simpsons) *Sally Doll - Sid Chang (The Loud House) Trailer/Transcript *Characters Story (1995) Trailer/Transcript Transcript Parts *Characters Story (1995) Part 1 - Opening ("You've Got a Friend in Me") *Characters Story (1995) Part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting *Characters Story (1995) Part 3 - Mission: Nate's Brithday *Characters Story (1995) Part 4 - Peter Pan, the Space Ranger *Characters Story (1995) Part 5 - Strange Things *Characters Story (1995) Part 6 - Jonathan and Peter Pan Fight/Sid (Melvin) *Characters Story (1995) Part 7 - What Will Andy (Nate) Pick?/A Johny Accused *Characters Story (1995) Part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station *Characters Story (1995) Part 9 - Going Inside Pizza Planet *Characters Story (1995) Part 10 - Peter Pan Meets the Birds *Characters Story (1995) Part 11 - At Melvin's (Sid's) House *Characters Story (1995) Part 12 - Playtime with Melvin (Sid) *Characters Story (1995) Part 13 - “I Will Go Sailing No More” *Characters Story (1995) Part 14 - Peter Pan's Bandages *Characters Story (1995) Part 15 - Melvin’s (Sid's) Window to Nate’s (Andy's)/Peter is Fixed *Characters Story (1995) Part 16 - The Big One *Characters Story (1995) Part 17 - 'Peter, I Can’t Do This Without You' *Characters Story (1995) Part 18 - Jonathan Asks For Help/The Rescue Mission *Characters Story (1995) Part 19 - Play Nice *Characters Story (1995) Part 20 - The Chase *Characters Story (1995) Part 21 - Rocket Power *Characters Story (1995) Part 22 - Christmas In Nate’s (Andy's) House *Characters Story (1995) Part 23 - End Credits Scene Galleries *Characters Story (1995)/Scene Galleries Gallery Jonathan-hotel-transylvania-22.3.jpg|Jonathan as Woody Peter_Pan.png|Peter Pan as Buzz Lightyear Buck-ice-age-dawn-of-the-dinosaurs-9.37.jpg|Buck as Mr. Potato Head Norm.jpg|Norm as Slinky Dog Sid in Ice Age.jpg|Sid as Rex Pt-flea-a-bugs-life-7 59.jpg|P.T. Flea as Hamm Mavis in Hotel Transylvania.jpg|Mavis as Bo Peep Sergeant Monty.jpg|Sergeant Monty as Sarge Rio 2 - Verry Macaws.png|Various Birds as Sarge's Soldiers Nate-gardner-storks-5.25.jpg|Nate Gardner as Andy Davis Sarah Gardner.jpeg|Sarah Gardner as Mrs. Davis Th1LPHQUA3.jpg|Baby Diamond Destiny as Molly Davis Melvin Sneedly in Captain Underpants- The First Epic Movie.jpg|Melvin Sneedly as Sid Phillips Penny in Mr. Peabody & Sherman.jpg|Penny Peterson as Hannah Phillips Phango the Leopard.jpg|Phango as Scud Migo-smallfoot-57.1.jpg|Migo as Etch Fear in Inside Out.jpg|Fear as Lenny thD0QQO253.jpg|Bo Peep's Sheep as themselves Bela-hotel-transylvania-2-2.23.jpg|Bela as Mr. Shark Brian in igor.jpeg|Brian as Mr. Spell Dusty_Crophopper_in_Planes.jpg|Dusty Crophopper as RC WALL-E in WALL-E.jpg|WALL-E as Robot Mighty Eagle in The Angry Birds Movie.jpeg|Mighty Eagle as Rocky Gibraltar Master Viper Smile.png|Viper as Snakes Trolls_Characters.jpeg|Trolls Characters as Troll Dolls Big Bad Wolf in Shrek.jpg|Big Bad Wolf as Hockey Punk Birds (Rio and The Angry Birds Movie).jpg|Various Birds as Various Squeeze Toy Aliens Bubbles in the Angry Birds Movie.jpg|Bubbles as Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien Spider_Man_in_the_TV_Series_(2017).jpeg|Peter Parker/Spider Man as Combat Carl Venom_by_rumper1-d47m9u5.jpg|Venom as Baby Face Azrael in Smurfs- The Lost Village.jpg|Azrael as Ducky open-uri20150422-20810-1mwso8s_dddd41b8.jpg|Baby Tick-Tock as Frog black-wolf-the-flight-before-christmas-6_17.jpg|Black Wolf as Hand-in-the-Box Heather-over-the-hedge-16.3.jpg|Heather as Janie Lord Darkar.png|Darkar as Pterodactyl General Mandible in Antz.jpg|General Mandible as Jingle Joe Zira-0.jpg|Zira as Legs WingedBeast.png|Winged Beast as Rockmobile grubber-my-little-pony-the-movie-2017-7_47.jpg|Grubber as Roller Bob Professor-zundapp-cars-2-6.1.jpg|Professor Z as Walking Car Princess Morbucks (TV Series).jpg|Princess Morbucks as Burned Rag Doll Jackson_Storm.jpg|Jackson Storm as Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy Kang and Kodos angry.jpg|Kang and Kodos as Yellow Soldier Toys Sid-the-loud-house-91.2.jpg|Sid Chang as Sally Doll Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:DeviantART Category:YouTube Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE's Movie Spoofs Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE's Disney Movie Spoofs Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE's Pixar Movie Spoofs Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE's Movie Spoofs (1970-1999)